


Gold Dust Woman

by hopesbarnes



Series: Rumors [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goddesses, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mythology References, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Set Pre-Ragnarok. Inspired by the songGold Dust Woman.The goddess of temptation and sorcery is ruled by no man and doesn’t do love. You prefer to sleep around and mess with men’s heads for fun. Loki is just the newest in the line of people who have taken to you. He wishes for you to rule beside him as queen, but that type of life isn’t made for you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Rumors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529285
Kudos: 10





	Gold Dust Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is so different from my usual writings, and I really like it. This isn’t a happy, reader falls in love type story. Reader in this is so unlike me, it was a lot of fun to write. Also, the drug mentioned is 100% made up. **Bold Italics are song lyrics**

In theory, being Asgardian is excellent. Thousands of years to experience the realms, powers that mortals dream of, and being worshipped sound wonderful. The little ones desire to be a goddess like you. Royalty is everything one wants. However, it’s monotonous. No good being loves the goddess of temptation and sorcery. They don’t leave you offerings or pray to you. You’re remarked on the same level as Loki. The people crave a white-veiled princess, and you’ve never been that. **  
**

Your lips are on his the moment he opens the door. There’s not a minute for him to digest your presence. The kiss is harsh, your teeth clash together and Loki moans into the kiss. You bite his lower lip to allow the kiss to deepen. His hands dig into your hips and yours lightly tug his hair. The two of you move until your back hits the wall. You pull him down, leaving him kneeling before you.

“What would people say, seeing you kneeling before someone?” you tease.

“What they don’t know is for the best, my love.”

He identifies his place and lifts your dress up and you move your leg over his shoulder to give him better access. Loki starts to move his tongue against your folds and you moan out from the feeling. He continues to tease you until you pull his head back to look at you.

“Continue teasing me and you won’t cum,” you threaten the mischievous god. He nods and moves back to your core. This time he doubles his efforts and fucks you on his tongue. Your hips move and you’re thrusting down on his face. The pleasure accumulates and you orgasm. The good boy that he is, Loki licks up every drop.

You pull him up to reach your lips and kiss. During the kiss, you wave away both of your clothes and activate a birth control spell. The goddess of seduction can’t get pregnant, it would ruin your image. The kiss continues until you reach the edge of the bed. You push him down and straddled his hips.

“I do love seeing you on top of me, it’s a beautiful sight,” he gushes to you.

“Keep being this sappy and I’ll find a new God to fuck,” you warn.

You hold his cock and guide yourself down on it. Once you’re seated fully, you move his hands to the headboard and lock them with a wave of your hands.

“Are these really necessary?” he complains.

“No, but I like the way they look. Plus, it reminds you where you truly belong.”

You start a quick pace, not looking for a sweet lovemaking session. You rock back and forth roughly and scratch his chest as you do. His torso looks as if a cat has clawed it up, and the sight sends you over. This, in turn, causes him to fill you with his cum. 

You pull the sheet up on Loki before getting up and magically cleaning yourself up and reappearing your dress on the ground. 

“You’re a shitty person, but a fantastic fuck,” you remark while redressing.

“It’s not like you’re quite sunshine, dear,” Loki quips back. He’s lying in his bed with his wrists still fixed to the bed frame. The sheet rests low on his hips and you can’t help but appreciate his physique once again.

“Is that what you want? A little blushing maid to control?” you ask as you straddle him once again. Leaning to his ear, you whisper, “We both know you it could never be satisfying without me dominating you.” 

His laugh is dark, and he doesn’t refute the statement. He would crawl the grounds naked for you if you asked. You will never truly be his, but he will always be yours.

You flick your wrist to remove the binds and free him. While keeping him tied up and hidden away seems ideal, he has duties as king to see to. You’d rather him as Odin than Odin himself running this wretched kingdom.

“Why won’t you accept my proposal as Queen?” he inquires while dressing himself.

“You and I both realize I’m not made for that.”

“We should rule the realms together, would that really be so terrible?” Yes, It would. You think to yourself. 

“I’m no Queen,” you reply.

“I’m no King, and yet…” 

“You were born for this life. The regal manner you have to conduct yourself, the diplomacy, the fights. It all fits you. I was born for revenge. I spend my nights high or drunk, fucking whoever falls into my sight. I tear apart relationships and fool people for fun! And I like it. I’m no Queen Loki, get that through your head!” you snap at him. 

“If the people truly saw who ruled them, they would quiver in fear. I’m a fucking monster, or don’t you remember? I’m what parents warn their children of.” he spats shifting into his frost giant form.

“They warn of your race, not you. You really want to compare who’s the bigger monster?” 

“You’re not a monster.” 

“Yes, I am. The sooner you realize this the better,” you sigh and walk out of the room.

When you live thousands of years, the people in lesser worlds start to write stories of you. They call you gods and try to make sense of the senselessness way you impact their world. Thor is named Zeus to the Greeks and Jupiter to the Romans. You, on the other hand, are known as Peitho to the Greeks. The goddess of persuasion and seduction. They also created you into the story of the sirens, beautiful women who lured men to their death. 

Most of the stories were true. There was a time when you seduced men and killed them. It wasn’t a high point of your legacy. But you never claimed you were innocent. 

A few days after the fight with Loki, he came to apologize. Claimed the pressure of the throne was too much. 

“Nobody told you to steal your father’s identity and be the ruler,” you quip back. Sympathy wasn’t a virtue you had. 

“Father wasn’t fit to rule anymore. Thor isn’t around, too busy gallivanting around to care for his home,” he replied.

“Still didn’t mean you had to be king.”

“Want to destress, Allfather?” you tease just to get him to shut his whining up.

“What have you in mind, lover? He asks. The word lover leaves a bad taste in your mouth, but you ignore it.

“Snagged some Ferðalags last time I ventured the forest. Turned them into a potion to drink. Wouldn’t mind sharing,” you offer the vial. You consume the drug with him and spend the next four hours high forgetting the world.

It was only a matter of time before Loki begged for marriage again. He was planning to reveal himself as Loki soon and wished to have a wife for that. You never would love him though, and marriage went against every part of your being. A better person would cut off the relationship, leave him now before it ruined him. But you couldn’t, you enjoyed messing with his head and body too much. 

Tensions were running high amongst the realms. Loki’s approach to diplomacy and ruling wasn’t being taken to quite as he hoped. Rumors of Thor fighting and trying to bring peace about spread, and while he didn’t speak you can tell the mischievous God is worrying. You weren’t one for comfort, but you were fairly good at one of the best ways people relax.

Loki was sitting in the throne room, atop his chair. It was late, so he was in his true form instead of hiding behind the face of his father. 

“Why are you here so late?” you ask.

“It takes a lot to rule a kingdom, dear,” he replies.

“You know what they say.”

“Hmm?” he questions.

“ ** _Rulers make bad lovers_** ,” you remark.

“Is that so?” he asks, beckoning you closer with his stare.

“ ** _You better put your kingdom up for sale_** ,” you declare walking to straddle his hips.

“I feel like I should fuck you in this throne for that statement.”

“Honey, the day you are the dominant one in this relationship, is the day I become the Goddess of Marriage.”

“Then you fuck me in this chair,” he suggests sharply.

You tug down his pants, not bothering to completely undress. You hike the long dress you have on up and he whines upon the realization that you had nothing underneath. You readjust your position and take him in one swift drop of your hips. 

“This is how I would like to go, encompassed by you,” he remarks as you move your hips against his. 

You lean forward to meet his lips as his hand snakes between your bodies. Instead of connecting your lips, a moan falls from them against his. It’s erotic the motion, and he groans against you. You quicken your pace and your head falls against his shoulder, unable to hold yourself up as you fuck yourself on his cock. 

It doesn’t take long for you to come apart as he releases into you. You sit for a moment to catch your breath and then wave a hand to clean the mess. 

“You could stay awhile, just sit with me,” he breathes.

“Loki,” you sigh.

“Loki what? Why can’t you let me love you!”

“You knew I didn’t do that! That isn’t me,” you snap, aggravated. He kept trying to make you into someone you weren’t. You warned him before the first hookup. Why didn’t he listen?

“It could be. I wasn’t supposed to be regal. I was supposed to _die_.” 

“You wanted to change. You _hated_ who you were. I love being this!” you shout waving your hands to emphasize the point. “I love fucking anything with a pulse! I love killing those who cross me. I love seducing people and watching their lives crumble as a result! I love being a witch in every sense of the word. I don’t get why you can’t understand that. I don’t want to be your fucking queen!” The entire declaration causes his face to fall.

“I love you,” is all he manages to mutter.

“Then I’m sorry to **_shatter your illusions of love_** , and what it should be. But this isn’t love.”

“Then I guess this is done.”

“I think I should visit Midgard for some time,” you suggest.

“I figure that’s for the best.”


End file.
